


Book Commentary: Cinder

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [67]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Cinder

  * Well, this is an interesting start: Cinderella, now Cinder, isn’t quite completely human.
  * New Beijing means a bunch of Chinese characters. If this ever does get turned into a movie, they better not whitewash everyone.
  * So, Cinder’s a mechanic. And people hate her because she’s a cyborg. That’s fun.
  * Oh, that’s lovely. In the future, “Ring around the rosie” is still a popular kids’ song, but the original references to the plague in the song are relevant again because of a recent plague outbreak.
  * The crown prince decided to show up and be one of Cinder’s customers? That’s not suspicious at all… Especially if he’s trying to do it disguised as a commoner.
  * The prince didn’t know Cinder was Cinder because he was expecting a guy. OK, in this case, because he’s pretending to be a commoner, I’d have punched him for that ~~without worrying about getting in trouble for assaulting someone in the royal family.~~ If he wasn’t pretending to be a commoner, I’d still do it anyway.
  * So, the prince’s android servant(?) isn’t working, the royal mechanics can’t fix her, and apparently Cinder’s the local Super Expert.
  * Which excuse is true for why Kai wants the outdated android fixed: sentimental value or the trade secrets? Or both? Probably both.
  * Kai doesn’t know Cinder’s a cyborg, and Iko finally decides to show up and almost out her. Because of course Iko has terrible timing.
  * Wait, Iko’s an android? I totally missed that earlier when Cinder kept being impatient while waiting for her replacement foot.
  * What’s this big festival coming up? I’m guessing it’s some sort of parallel to the ball in the original Cinderella, but I’m going to need a bit more context for this festival.
  * Peony is one of the stepsisters, I’m guessing?
  * Of course they had to go with the “why didn’t you tell me my face was a mess in front of the cute guy sooner?” trope.
  * Oh, fun. The baker’s got the plague, and now everyone in the market’s scared they’ll catch it.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
